


Tana Moon

by museofspeed



Series: Superboy's Superharem [1]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy has a thing for Tana. She's worried he's too young for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tana Moon

**Author's Note:**

> First part in a [series](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/tag/superboy%27s+superharem) I'm writing about Kon's canon girls! Thinking of making a canon girls month too, so that others can join in the fun. Anyway, thanks to julius12 for the beta.

"C'mon, Tana, just one kiss!"

Tana suppressed a smile. The Kid was nothing if not persistent. Superboy was floating along next to her looking all wide-eyed and innocent. And sexy. She really couldn't deny the fact that Superboy was incredibly good looking – no, she _had_ to deny that. He was 15. Just a kid. "Sorry, S.B. I like you a lot, but you're too young for me."

"I can be mature!" Superboy flew in front of her and looked up at her. She'd never get tired of how he looked at her, all hope and trust and just enough lust to make her feel flattered but enough respect and admiration to keep it from being creepy. She wasn't sure if she believed he was in love with her, but she knew he believed it.

She stopped and sighed. "Look, I like you, Kid. I really do. But why don't you give me a call in three years when you're legal, okay? I'd be taking advantage of you."

"I want to be taken advantage of!" Superboy hesitated a moment, then scooped her up and started flying up high over the island.

"Kid!" Tana laughed a little, torn between amusement and annoyance. "You can't just – "

"No, wait." He held her close. She could almost feel the wind buffeting them but Superboy's tactile telekinesis kept them safe and warm, like an invisible blanket. She shivered a little, but not from the cold. "Look at the islands. I mean, you love 'em, right?"

"Kid – "

"Just… answer me, Tana."

"Yeah, of course I love the islands. You do too."

"Yeah, I know. And they're, like, thousands of years old. So if you can love something thousands of years older than you, why can't I love someone only a few years older?"

Tana held on to him tightly and looked over the islands. Then she looked back at him. "It's different, S.B. You know it is. The islands aren't trying to get in my pants."

Kon blushed a little. "I mean, we don't have to do that part now or anything. I just like being with ya. You know."

Tana smiled and kissed his lips lightly. He looked startled for a moment, then kissed back eagerly. Tana laughed and pushed him back before he could get too far. "Slow down, Superboy. That was your one kiss. As for more, well… we'll see."

He grinned. "Really?"

"Maybe." Tana smiled and shook her head. "Bring us down, Kid."

Superboy flew her down, still grinning like a maniac. He put her down gently and started floating away. "Well… thanks. That was… wow. Thanks."

Tana shook her head a little and grinned. "Now let me do my work, okay?"

He nodded and started to fly off. Tana was about to start walking again when suddenly there was a whoosh and he was there again, and kissing her. She made a surprised noise but he was off of her before she could protest.

He grinned again. "What, leave without a goodbye kiss?"

"Kid!" But Tana couldn't be mad. She just laughed and shook her head. "Go. Thanks for that. It was really nice."

He smiled wildly and flew off.

Tana wondered if she'd regret this. But what the hell, he was cute.


End file.
